Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a movement auxiliary device for a machine stand, and more particularly to a movement auxiliary device provided with a foot stand. The foot stand can be propped up by means of a stamping control way, such that the machine stand can be moved conveniently.
Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional processing machine, such as a wood working lathe and a wood planing machine, is provided with a pair of symmetrical foot stands 11 under the machine stand 10. The bottoms of the foot stands 11 are provided with foot pads 12 to form four supports for maintaining the height and weight of the machine stand 10. However, due to work habits, gestures, material sizes or temporary conditions, a movement is required within a certain range. The machine stand 10 with the immovable foot stand 11 must be displaced manually. Sometime, it is necessary to use a special apparatus. The process of movement is very time-consuming and laborious. For many users, this causes a great trouble. Furthermore, during movement, the foot pads 12 rub against the ground, causing scratches on the ground and damage to the foot pads 12. This is inconvenient for use and needs improvement.
In view of this, it is necessary to make the machine stand 10 labor-saving and convenient for displacement. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.